


Murphy The Wingman

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellarke AU, bellarke modern au, murphy the wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots. </p><p>Clarke Griffin and John Murphy are best friends and Murphy acts as Clarke's wingman to help her find a quality guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was brought up to me by bellblake over on tumblr so all blame for this series must be put onto her!

"What about him?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, her mouth chasing the tiny straw (seriously, why are cocktail straws so damn skinny?) in her jack and coke.

"No, he’s too tall," she says distractedly, sighing in relief when her lips finally close on the ridiculously small straw. "I like guys that are tall but not like…too tall. Do you know what I mean?"

Murphy just laughs as he scans the crowded bar. “You owe me for this. You know that right?”

She’s been friends with John Murphy since a bully pushed her to the ground in second grade and Murphy punched him in the face. He was suspended for three whole days and they have been inseparable every since. They tried dating once, very briefly, in the ninth grade but kissing Murphy felt like kissing her…well her best friend…and a week later they were back to just that.

When they hit twenty-one and old enough to hit up dive bars on Friday and Saturday nights they naturally evolved from best friends to wingmen. Or wingwomen. Or wingpeople. Don’t ask her, she’s drunk.

Tonight is Murphy’s turn and he has been successful so far in turning away two men that just wouldn’t take no for an answer (“She’s got a boyfriend, man. A big one.”) but so far his pick of men has been abysmal at best.

"What about him?"

Murphy nods towards an old man in a Hawaiian shirt and Clarke snorts loudly in laughter. The old man looks over at the two of them and Clarke lets out a little squeal before turning her stool around to face the bar.

"I’ll take that as a no," Murphy says, his voice dripping with amusement. Clarke is motioning for the bartender when Murphy bends low to Clarke’s ear and whispers, "You’ve got an admirer. And he’s headed this way."

Clarke sits up straighter, as straight as she can on a bar stool, and smooths out her hair. “How do I look?”

Murphy grins and nudges her with his elbow. “Gorgeous. Now look alive.”

Clarke spins around on her bar stool, too fast in fact, and before she realizes what’s happening she’s off the bar stool and in the arms of someone tall, dark and handsome.

"Easy there," the stranger (the hot, hot stranger) says and Clarke giggles as he sets her right on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Clarke nods quickly, one hand coming to rest on hot stranger’s arm. “I’m fine. I’m Clarke, actually.” She looks up at his face, his chocolate brown eyes shining with something she assumes is amusement.

"Bellamy," he says and she shivers a little at the deep timber of his voice. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Clarke glances over at Murphy, who is sitting with a small smirk on his face, and then turns back to Bellamy.

"I’m drinking Jack and Coke," she says confidently and Bellamy grins.

"Anything you want," he says with a wink and Clarke flashes him a brilliant smile when he leans over the bar to order her another drink.

The thumbs up Murphy sends her when she follows Bellamy to his table tells her the one thing she needs to know:

Wingman approved.


	2. the double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy insists on a double date with Clarke and her new beau.

It’s sort of stupid, the amount of time that she spends freaking out about this upcoming date considering Murphy and Bellamy have already met.

Granted, they met when she was falling off of a bar stool completely hammered drunk but that’s besides the point.

What was her point again? Oh yeah, this double date which, for the record, was completely Murphy’s idea. He’s been dating a new girl (Was it Carly or Charlie?) and for some reason thought it would be a good idea if she met this girl (Maybe its Marley…) at the same time that he officially meets Bellamy.

Bellamy, who she refers to with her friends as Mr. Tall Glass of Gorgeous, has also been expressing interest at meeting her best friend and she guesses it’s because he finds it hard to believe that you can be best friends with a man without wanting to jump his bones.

The thought of jumping Murphy’s bones is about as appealing as biting into a raw onion like an apple but she can understand his concern.

Bellamy meets her at her house first and though he’s been here before (the first night they met to be exact) she still gets nervous whenever a man is in the presence of all of her crap. She groans when she sees that she left a half eaten Hot Pocket sitting on the counter (especially when they are about to go to some fancy Italian restaurant for dinner) and she practically drops to her knees to thank god when he fails to notice it at all.

"Hey Beautiful," he says when he walks in the door and with any other guy she would probably turn him around and promptly kick him in the ass and out of her door for being so unoriginal but for some reason it manages to come off sincere.

"Hey there yourself," she says and a blush hits her when he bends down to kiss her cheek. She’s never dated a guy that is actually sweet but she can see the fire in his eyes that warns her that this could end up being one of those sweet guys that leaves you either heartbroken, in jail or pregnant.

She briefly wonders if the third one would be so bad because damn his cheekbones are perfect and she thinks her blue eyes would look amazing with that olive skin.

She’s so fucking screwed.

He keeps his hand on the small of her back the entire walk to his car and her skin feels cold when he moves it to open the car door for her. The ride to the restaurant feels like it takes forever but she knows it’s because she’s half-dreading what she can assume will be the most awkward dinner of her lifetime.

Murphy is standing outside of the restaurant with his date (son-of-a-bitch, what is her name?!), a pretty brunette not much younger than herself, and Murphy is laughing at something and holding her hand.

She likes seeing her best friend happy so she vows to be nice to…well…whatever her name is.

"Hey!" Murphy calls out after they’ve parked and walked up to the front of the restaurant. He bends down to kiss Clarke quickly on the cheek before jutting his hand out to Bellamy. "John Murphy."

Bellamy grins and shakes Murphy’s hand. “Bellamy Blake. Nice to see you again, man.”

Murphy reaches over to put his hand on the brunette’s back and motions to her with his free hand. “This is Arly.”

So that’s why Clarke couldn’t remember her name because she’s never once met someone named Arly before.

"Short for Arlene," Arly says as she shakes Clarke’s hand and then Bellamy’s. "It’s really nice to meet you both."

Clarke smiles as she loops her arm through Bellamy’s and the smile he gives her at the action practically knocks her off her feet.

"Should we eat?"

Murphy waits back after he opens the door for Arly and leans over to whisper in Clarke’s ear.

"So…what do you think? Is she…?"

Clarke pretends to think it over a minute. “Is she wingperson approved?” Bellamy laughs as Murphy nods enthusiastically. “Yeah,” she says finally, being dramatic on purpose to make Murphy sweat. “She’s definitely wingperson approved.”

Murphy pumps his fist in the air and Clarke rolls her eyes as he follows his date into the restaurant. Before she can go any further, Bellamy puts his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Wait…" he says. "Was I wingperson approved?"

Clarke laughs as she leans up to kiss the side of his neck and her stomach flips when he lets out a low groan. She thinks she could listen to that sound on repeat for the rest of her life.

"You came home with me that night, didn’t you?"


End file.
